Turning in your walking papers
by Silver Ray42
Summary: The last musings of Regulus Black before his demise.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor am I making any profit. They were all originally made by JKR. There it's out of the way. Everyone should be happy now.

Note: This is just a one shot about the last thoughts of Regulus Black.

Turning in your Walking Papers 

I can't believe it. I'm dead. I'm a dead man. Well believing it isn't really a problem. The whole idea is just so bloody passé.

A year and a half ago I was on top of the world. There was singing , dancing and merry making at the revel when I received the Dark Mark. Well it was more like a bunch of pure bloods getting drunk and torturing Muggles. Hey a good time's a good time, right?

They don't matter because they're not people, it was just a bunch of Muggles. They were not like the Filches, but I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? Like I stated before when I joined the Death Eaters it started out all giggles and muggle cursing, until he showed up. The one I now call master came in and everything went straight to hell. I still don't know how the Dark Lord managed it but he slipped in without being noticed. Once I saw him for the first time I couldn't believe my eyes. This was not a man. This was a God before us. He didn't even greet any of us. He just walked over to the muggles and whispered the torture curse. It was so powerful all four of the vermin burst at the seams. Blood splattered everywhere. All of us that were standing by got covered in it. My baptism in blood was a glorious sight to behold. Then the Master spoke to us.

"Those of you whom believe you are worthy stand before me, now!" The Dark Lord hissed

Running right to the Dark Lord with fervor was the only way to go, of course. I held out my arm and told him I was ready. The next moment I felt the worst pain I had ever had in my entire life. As I wept my Lord laughed, his high pitched laugh. The three others that followed me were all the same, starting out with prideful arrogance and ending with bitter tears. But after that night it was smooth sailing.

I still remember the first time I killed. It was some mud blood upstart I went to school with at Hogwarts. She didn't see it coming. When I told my parents they were so proud of me. That was the most amazing year of my life my life. The things I learned; the things I did. I was on my way to greatness. I still remember talking to Sirius before it all came crumbling down to pieces.

"What have you been up to Reg?" asked Sirius

"Nothing of your concern Si. Why don't you go run along with your little blood traitor and mud blood friends or is it the werewolf's time of the month?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He grabbed me by the collar and knocked me around a bit. I was use to his abuse but it had been a while. He really did envy me. All he had to do to earn back our parents love was to just grow up and act like a real pure blood. After I felt my blood running down my chin onto my chest I did a quick stunner spell on my brother. He didn't expect me to fight back. I don't blame him, really, I never fought back before. The look on his face was priceless. Then my master's painful call reached me, right before I was going to hit him with another stunner.

"Sorry Sirius but I've got much more important things to do, aurevoir." I said

"You're a dead man Regulus! Do you hear me? A dead man!" Sirius shouted to my backside.

How right he was. The next thing I knew the boys and I were at work again, only this time something was different. We went to Filch Manor. They were a pure blood family who had a squib for a son. He was the caretaker at Hogwarts. I asked if they were blood traitors. The answer was no. They just hadn't joined the Dark Lord yet and he grew tired of waiting. They were to be made an example of to the rest of the wizarding world. I killed the old man and his wife. She looked so much like my own mother. I killed pure bloods. They didn't do anything wrong. They just didn't pick a side.

It turned out I killed my father's godparents. At the funeral was when I thought of quitting. I told my parents everything and they agreed with me. Then I told Malfoy that I wanted out. He told me he would speak to the Dark Lord on my behalf. I left feeling better than I had in days, but the feeling didn't last long.

Now after six months of being on the run someone has found me. I wonder who it could be. Is it Macnair, Malfoy, or could it be Snape? It doesn't really matter though. I can't help but think of my bother's parting words. Your right Sirius, I'm a dead man.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Shouted the Death Eater while her wand pointed at Regulus Black's back.

THE END


End file.
